What Happens in Vegas
by BlushingBlondie
Summary: It's beautiful." I whispered, as I lifted my hand to look at the diamond ring closer. Then, reality set in. "We're MARRIED?" ExB!
1. We're MARRIED?

_Well, this is going to be my first real story on FanFiction. I have a AIM story so go check it out!_

_Anyway. I hope you guys like my pathetic excuse for a story! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight OR the characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

I rolled over to the other side of the bed with a pounding pain in my head. I groaned while I flung a arm over my eyes. I drunk to much last night that was for sure. After all, this was Vegas.

I took my arm off of my face and tried to make the room in front of me to stop blurring. Finally, I was able to see. I looked around the room to discover that I was in some fancy, expensive hotel suite. The bed I was sitting up on had gold covers and gold pillow cases, with a huge window looking over the city of Las Vegas.

I finally got the will power to get up and walk over to the window. Holy shit. What did I do?!

I frantically looked down at what I was wearing, or if I was wearing anything at all, and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I was wearing the same clothes from the bar yesterday; A tight red cocktail dress that barley covered my butt and breasts. I ran my hands through my unruly brown locks, trying to look presentable. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

I thought back to how I was wearing clothes and how glad I was that I didn't pass my virginity on to some man whore.

Then, the door to the right of the bed opened, to revel a god in red tight boxers-briefs, followed by a bunch of white steam.

I stared at him wide eyed. He had bronze hair that still was a little damp from the shower he just took I am guessing. My eyes had a mind of it's own while they traveled down his chiseled chest, down his very, _very _muscular legs, and back up again. My mouth dropped at the sight of him.

I looked back up to his face to catch him doing the same thing to me. Great. He doesn't like what he sees. Not that I could blame him or anything.

I could feel the familiar heat spread quickly on my face while I tried to look away from him, but for some reason...I couldn't. My brown eyes locked with his emerald green ones, and I forgot how to breathe. I felt my knees go weak while he had an amused expression on his face.

He was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

I was speechless. He didn't know me either? Oh god. What have I done?

"Yo-You don't know me?" I stammered. Who the heck is this guy?

He shook his head. "No. I was hoping that you would have known me..or at least remembered me."

I felt a shock of guilt. "Oh. I'm really sorry. It's just...I had to many drinks last night and trust me I am not usually like this! I usually am all quiet and conservative because of this one-"

He interrupted me, smiled."It's okay! You don't have to apologize. I did the same thing last night to you know." He chuckled, "I am not usually like this either."

A silence took over the room for a couple moments. It was not an awkward silence...but a comfortable one.

I cleared my throat, nervous for what his reaction to the question I was about to ask. 'Umm...Did...We...Uh...'Do' anything...you know...last night?"

I felt a deep blush come cross my face as I looked down to the floor waiting for it to go away.

Silence.

Oh my god. He's not saying anything! We did something! I knew it! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why did I have to be so stupid last night? What if I'm pregnant?! _Okay. Calm down, Bella. When was your last period_? I don't know!

A pale, long finger lifted my chin up so I was looking into the face of the guy who might have knocked me up.

I'm guessing he saw my panic, because his eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"No. We didn't do anything last night. Or at least...I don't think so." He smiled and let go of my chin. I couldn't help but feel a huge wave of relief flood through me.

I laughed. "I thought I just got knocked up."

He smirked, and then stuck out his hand. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't get a change to introduce myself last night." He winked.

I laughed, but stuck my left hand anyway. "My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I waited for him to shake my hand, but then I realized he was just starring at it with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He pointed down to my left hand. I looked at it, and saw a huge diamond ring on my ring finger.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered while I brought my hand up to my face to examine it more closely.

Then, reality struck me,

"We're MARRIED?!"

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you want me to continue the story!_

_Love,_

_Blushing-Blondie_


	2. What Am I Going to Do?

_I don't own Twilight. Yet. =)_

* * *

I started to pace across the white carpet. I can't believe that I'm married! No. I can't be married. I promised myself I would never be one of "Those" girls. I could have never done this on my own...

Edward. He must have taken advantage of me while I was drunk. This is all his fault! If it wasn't for him and his hot god-like body, I wouldn't be in this fancy hotel, I wouldn't have to force myself to hate him, and I wouldn't have been married!

I stopped pacing and turned around to face Edward, who sitting in the white bed in his Pajama pants with no shirt on. Oh lord. I think I'm drooling.

_Get a grip, Bella! It's all his fault!_

I walked up to him and poked him in the chest. Oh. My._ God._ Now I am defiantly drooling.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him, trying to ignore his chest. It wasn't working.

He got off the bed, and stood right in front of me. "What's my fault?"

I lifted up my left hand to show him the gorgeous diamond ring. "THIS!"

He pulled me closer to him. I was so close to him I could feel the body heat from his ripped chest. "You think us being married is _my_ fault?"

I tried so hard to concentrate on his words and not on his chest. But once again, I'm a failure. It took all my strength to get away from his grasp and walk to the other side of the room.

"Yes! I know it's your fault! I would never, _ever_ do this. And my _god_! Get a shirt on!" I yelled as I threw my hand over my eyes. I heard his chuckle, and I few other things that sounded like moving fabric.

"Okay." He called. "You can look now."

I sighed in relief when I opened my eyes and saw Edward with a shirt on. Thank god.

He walked over towards me and hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a what felt like an electrical current that went through me. It didn't hurt but...it felt...I don't know. Right.

I jumped back from his touch as soon as that thought came into my head. "No! You keep your hands off of me!"

He frowned, but composed his face into a mask of nothing. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest.

A long awkward pause filled the room. What should I say? "I'm sorry we're married. Let's go have our honeymoon sex?" Oh god how I wanted to. But I needed to stand my ground. So, I sat on the bed, at starred at Edward, the Greek God.

Another long awkward silence later, Edward couldn't stand it. He started speaking.

"Okay, Bella. This is stupid. I'm...going to go get us some lunch and Advil. My head hurts like hell." He mumbled as he grabbed his wallet and walked out the hotel room.

I smirked. I was an expert at long awkward silences since I lived with Charlie. Tears flooded my eyes just thinking about him. Will I ever see him again? What about Renee?

I wiped the traitor tears that fell down my cheeks and laid back on the bed.

What am I going to do?

* * *

_Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot and it keeps me writing! Sorry it's so short. Anyway, any suggestions?_

_Love,_

_BlushingBlondie  
_


	3. The Phone Call

_Don't own Twilight._

* * *

Edward still hasn't came back. I didn't know where he went, nor do I care.

I glanced down at the ring on my left hand. It really is beautiful. With that thought, I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke in the darkness to find a body next to mine in the bed. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I untangled my self from the white covers, and nearly tripping while I ran to the other side of the room.

"Bella?" I then realized that it was Edward who was sleeping next to me. I sighed with relief. Oh my goodness. Edward was sleeping with me me!

"Edward!" I shouted, walking up to his side of the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Sleeping." He stated the obvious.

"No. _Really?"_ I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yes, _really._ And I would like to go back to it, so if you don't mind..." He rolled onto the other side facing the window instead of me. I ran over to the light switch, which was by the door, and turned it on. I then heard Edward groan.

"Turn that off!"

I shook my head. "No! Not until you get that cute butt of yours out of _my_ bed!" Did I just say "cute butt"? _Please_ tell me I didn't!

He turned to face me, smirking. "Cute butt, huh?"

My face turned bright red. "Uhh...That's n-not what I meant..."

Still smirking, he propped himself up using his elbow. "That what exactly did you mean, Mrs. Cullen?"

Mrs. Cullen? I like the sound of that..._No you don't! Your married and your only 21 for god sakes!_

I knew, hell we both knew, that I couldn't answer his question. So I turned off the lights and jumped onto my side of the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me, or I will kill you." I warned.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay.

******************************

I woke up to the bright sun shinning in my eyes. I groaned and turned over to see a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and stared reading it.

_Bella._

_Gone to get breakfast._

_Be back soon_

_Edward._

I smiled, glad he was out of here. I rolled out of bed, placing the note back where I found it. Then, I grabbed some new, fresh clothes and jumped into the shower.

The hot water felt so good on my muscles I stayed in there for at least an hour. I quickly changed into the clothes I grabbed, which happened to be some comfy, loose fitting jeans with a blue v-neck shirt.

As I walked out of the bathroom I heard a buzzing coming from my purse. What could be buzzing? I pondered this as I grabbed my purse and started rummaging around looking for the source of the buzzing.

Oh. I thought as I grabbed my phone. "Duh." I said out loud and laughed while I checked my messages. My laughter stopped immediately after I heard "55 new voice messages."

I sighed. I just knew it was my mom. After all, moms will be moms.

After the first 7 voice messages I couldn't stand the guilt anymore, and deleted the rest of them without listing to them. Of course, I figured out that they all had the same voice, and the same questions.

"Bella? Honey? Where are you?" and "We are worried sick!" and of course, "I miss you. Charlie misses you. We all miss you!" which just adds on to the guilt of leaving my family.

I dialed my house number, and braced myself for the worse.

"Hello?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Hi mom."

"Bella!" She boomed. "Bella's on the phone!" She then yelled to, I'm guessing, my dad Charlie. "Where are you?!"

I sighed as I walked across the room to sit on the bed. "Don't freak out mom, but I'm..." I closed my eyes. "I'm in Las Veges."

"Your what!?"

I groaned. "Mom! I told you not to freak out!"

I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry, Hun. Your okay though, right? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

I gulped trying to find a way to explain it without it sounding so bad, but I guess I took to long.

"Oh god, Bella! What did you do?!"

"Now mom," I started. "It's not as bad as it sounds but..."

"But...?" She pressed.

Just blurt it out Bella! "I got married."

I then heard a gasp on the other line.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom! I'm so sorry! It's just that I was dru-"

"I want to meet him." She demanded. Oh god. No no no! Say something Bella! Anything to get her to change her mind!

I swallowed. "Uh...He's a really nice, loving guy mom...I don't think you need to meet-"

"Be here by tomorrow night Bella."

Click. The line went dead.

"Mom? Mom!" I yelled, not believing that she actually hung up on me. I removed the phone from my ear, and stared at it for a long time, processing what was going to happen.

Edward, the guy I drunkenly married because of Jacob, and the guy I hate, is going to meet my parents. Tomorrow. In Phoenix.

My mom is going to hate me. I thought. _Oh don't be melo-dramatic, Bella! She is not going to hate you! _Oh yeah? I fought back with myself. She is when she finds out that I was drunk, and married a random guy!

I heard the hotel door open, reveling a smirking Edward with about 3 grocery bags, "Honey I'm home!"

I gasped and twirled around to face him.

"We are going to Phoenix, for you to meet my parents." I said, a smirk forming on my lips. "And I have a plan lovely husband of mine."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means a lot =) I am thinking the next chapter will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. So until then!_

_Review?_

_Love,_

_Abbey_

_(BlushingBlondie)  
_


	4. The Plane Ride

_Don't own Twilight._

* * *

"I'm meeting your parents?" Edward asked, looking horrified.

I giggled. "You are meeting my parents."

He seemed to get over the horror, so he could put down the groceries and sit next to me on the bed...a little to close.

"What plan?" He asked

"A simple one," I replied. "See, I called my mom, and after telling her that I got married, she demanded to meet you tomorrow."

"Okay..." He said slowly.

I continued. "My mom was always one against young marriage-"

He shook his head. "I'm 23 and your 21, that is not young."

I glared at him. "Yes. It is young. Well, to her anyways. Anyway! Like I was saying." I glared at Edward before I continued, once again. "My mom was always one against young marriage. Only when they are so in love that you could tell just by looking at them, she will approve."

He tilted his head a little bit. "So, you want us to pretend that we are in love, so your mother won't get mad at you...?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yup. So, you up for it?"

After Edward agreeing, a little too eagerly I might add, we packed up the little clothing we had. Then we had a taxi drive us to the airport where we bought our plane tickets to Phoenix Florida.

"Well," I said, plopping down on the hard, plastic chair in front of our gate in the airport. "What the hell are we going to do for two whole hours?!"

Edward sat, more gracefully, into the chair next to me. "We could play 20 questions...?"

I turned to face him. "Okay. I'll go first."

He chuckled. "Of course you will"

I glared at him while I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow." He exclaimed while rubbing his shoulder, pretending to be hurt. "That hurt."

I laughed sarcastically. "Haha. What's your favorite color?"

He laughed. "Very original."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an original girl."

"Good to know." He replied. "I would say...Brown."

"Brown? Why brown?" I asked.

He shrugged, his cheeks turning a little pink,

I fake gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is Edward Cullen blushing?!"

His cheeks turned a brighter pink as he bumped his shoulder with mine, laughing.

"Oh shut it."

I laughed. "Well? Why is brown, the grossest color, your favorite?"

He looked at me for a long moment before replying. "It's the color of your eyes."

I stared at him, while a blush formed on my cheeks. I then looked down at the ground.

He laughed and I looked up at him to find all signs of embarrassment gone. I smiled, glad he was as comfortable with me as I was with him.

It surprised me really...how much I could talk about with him in two hours. We talked about anything and everything before they called us to board the plane.

The plane ride was very uneventful, unless you count all the flirtatious, lusty looks Edward got from all ages of girls. I felt something then, that I didn't even get with Jake.

Jealousy.

I was jealous that those girls were looking at Edward. I'm not going to deny it.

"Bella!" My mom screamed as she ran out of the house to hug me.

I dropped my bags on the ground, and hugged her back. "I missed you."

She held me arms length away from her now. "I missed you too Honey. But if you ever do that again, I swear you won't be going anywhere for as long as you live!"

I laughed and hugged her again, "Okay mom. I get it."

She then pulled away, looking at Edward. "Who's this?"

I took a deep breath. Make it convincing, Bella. I told myself.

I put a huge smile on my face as I ran up to Edward to lean against his side. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mom."

He smiled a crooked smile that made my knees go weak, and by the looks of it, my mom too. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." He then pulled me so I was in font of him, and put his arms around my waist.

I smiled up at him, a real smile. He smiled down at me, and winked.

"Wheres dad?" I asked mom. She was just studying us like we were under a microscope, while she pointed to the house.

"In the living room." She said, snapping out of it. "Charlie!" She then yelled for my dad.

He came walking to me. I unwrapped myself from Edward's embrace and tackled my dad with the biggest hug I could muster.

"Hi dad" I whispered.

"Hi sweetie." He whispered back, smoothing down my hair, which I can guess is a mess from the plane ride.

He pulled back then, smiling down at me. "How are you?"

I smiled back, glad he wasn't prying like I knew mom would. "Great dad. I'm great."

* * *

_Hi guys!  
_

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing! _

_Review?_

_Love,_

_Abbey_

_**Next chapter: Meeting Bella's little cousins, Alec and Jane, and divorce?**  
_


	5. Divorce?

_Don't own Twilight or characters.  
_

* * *

After we grabbed our bags, and went inside, my mom pointed us to my room. I was about to object about having to sleep in the same room with Edward, but he already started talking before I could even open my mouth.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan."

She smiled. "Please, call me Renee."

He smiled, yet another crooked grin that made her just stare. "Uh...Oh right!" She giggled. "Aunt Lilly and Uncle Rob are in town for a couple of weeks. So tonight they are having dinner here with Alec and Jane."

Oh god. "Mom! You know how those twins are! Evil and mind controlling!"

Edward laughed as did my mom. "Honey. Your 6 year old cousins are not that bad." With that, she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I then entered my room, and looked around. Nothing has been moved, or even touched since I was gone. I smiled and flopped down on my queen size bed, face down. I felt the bed sink next to me, so I rolled over onto my back to find Edward laying next to me, smiling.

We were silent for the longest time thinking, and not really sure what to say. I broke the ice.

"I think we should get a divorce." I tried to sound strong and confident, but I just sounded weak and pathetic.

He rolled over to his side, so that he was face to face with me. "Is that what you really think?"

Is it? I think it is.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. It's exactly what I think."

He shook his head and got off the bed. "I don't believe you."

I got off the bed too, fuming. "You don't believe me? How in the _world _can you not believe me about getting a _divorce_?!"

He walked up to me so close I could feel his body heat. "Because I don't."

"Give me a good reason why you, Edward Cullen, do not believe me!"

He took my hands into his, and I immediately calmed down, loving the way my hands fit perfectly in his, or the way his hands are so warm and smooth on mine.

"I am not going to let you go so easily, Bella. Can't you see that we were made for each for each other?"

Wait. What?

"What?" I whispered.

He sighed. "From the time you freaked out in the hotel room, I knew we were perfect for each other. I know you don't feel the same way..."

Damn straight.

"But, I'm not going anywhere."

"What?!" I screamed pulling my hands out from his and started pacing. "I need to finish collage! I need to be supported-"

He interrupted me. "And I could do that! Please. Just give me a chance."

I stopped pacing and looked up at him. He was serious.

"3 weeks!" I demanded.

He shook his head. "A month. If you can't see that we are made for each other in a month, we will get a divorce, move on with our lives, and I will never bother you again."

I narrowed my eyes. "Never?"

He nodded. "_Never_."

After our little agreement, which is insane, but I could live with a month, we were called to meet my aunt, uncle, and my evil little cousins at the front door.

"Bella!" They both screamed as they each latched on to one of my legs. Jane on my left, Alec on my right.

"Hey guys!" I tried to sound enthusiastic about it. "Did you meet Edward?"

They both looked at Edward for a moment before running over to him, looking at him with confusion.

"Who are _you_?" Alec demanded a little too rude.

"Hey." I scolded. "Be nice."

Edward chuckled. "It's fine, Bella. I love kids." He sent a wink my way before crouching down to get eye level with Jane and Alec.

"Hey guys. I'm Bella's husband."

Jane tilted her head, her black hair shifting over to one shoulder. "Husband?"

Edward nodded. "When two people are made for each other, and love each other very much, they get married. Which maked me a husband to Bella."

Jane nodded in understanding. She then grabbed his hand pulling him closer, then whispered "Can I be your husband?" He chuckled, stood up, and took her into his arms, followed by Alec each on one of his arms laughing.

I stared at him, amazed how easily these two devil child's opened up to him. I am there cousin, at it took me at least a couple weeks when they hit 5 years old. I shook my head, now beyond amazed as he took them to there room for the weekend, tickling them.

My aunt Lilly walked up beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. "He's a keeper Bella. Don't let him go."

I stared at the kids door, now in front of us as I heard the giggling and screaming from the twins.

I looked at her. "I don't plan to."

As we sat down for dinner, each twin on each side of Edward, and me next to Alec, I realized that I wanted to be the one sitting next to him.

Edward leaned over Alec to whisper to me. "Jealous, love?"

My heart fluttered at the nickname. I tried to cover it up then by scoffing. "Jealous? You think _I _am jealous of two 6 year olds?"

He nodded, then chuckled. "I do." He then struck up a conversation with my Uncle Rob, something about collage. I leaned a little closer to them so I could hear it.

"I took time off this year from collage. Everything has been so hectic in Med School, I just needed to get out."

Uncle Rob nodded. "I know what you mean. Collage is a busy life."

"Did Bella go to collage?" Edward asked.

"Yes. She decided to take off this year too, like you. To much pressure."

He nodded, then started something about sports. I took a deep breath, then started to help Alec cut his chicken.

After dinner, I helped with the dishes with my mom, talking about what I did in the two weeks I was in Las Vegas.

"To tell you the truth mom" I said as I put a cup away. "I really don't remember much. After I decided that collage was to much, I just...lost it. I jumped on to the first flight to Vegas. I'm sorry mom. I never meant to upset you or dad."

She sighed and pulled me into a hug, where I let a couple tears escape before whipping them away.

She rubbed my back, smiled a reassuring smile and went back to cleaning the dishes. "Honey, why don't you go get that husband of yours and get some sleep, hmm? I'm sure it's been a long day for the two of you"

I laughed. "You have no idea."

As soon as I got to my -Our- room, I saw one of the best things. Edward was on his back on my bed, Alec and Jane snuggled up against his left side, sleeping, along with Edward.

I changed quickly into my pajamas, a old T-shirt and some short, cotton shorts, and climbed into the right side of the bed. I stared at Edward for a long time, deciding if I should snuggle up to his side. He made my decision for me by pulling my to him, and yawning.

"They are a handful."

I giggled. "I told you."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. "Sleep my Bella."

With that, I fell into darkness.

* * *

_Hello! Thank you for reviewing! I am thinking next update will be Monday or Tuesday. So until then!_

_Review?  
Love,_

_Abbey_

**_Next Chapter: Edward takes Bella on a date.  
_**


	6. The Date

_Don't own Twilight or characters.  
_

* * *

I woke up to the sun, gleaming in my eyes. I groaned and turned around to be face to face with Edward. God he was gorgeous. Especially in his sleep. He looked so peaceful in a deep sleep with no worry lines on his face. I frowned when I noticed the line in between his eyebrows beginning to form. I smoothed it out with my fingertips, and started to trace his strong jaw, and perfect nose. I then traced over his smiling lips.

"This is a great way to woken up." He whispered groggily.

I pulled my hand back, and asked in a whisper, "Why are we whispering?"

He smiled and pointed to his left arm. I smiled when I saw Alec and Jane snuggled up against him, not moving at all since I saw them last night. "They already like you, you know."

He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him. "Really?" His sweet breath fanned across my face, making me shiver. I just nodded dumbly. He chuckled.

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?" He asked, nervously. I giggled. We're married, but he's nervous to ask me out to dinner?

I beamed up at him. "I would love to."

After the kids woke up, we got them dressed, and sent them off to their mother. I sighed while I looked over myself in the mirror. My brown hair was matted down, flat against my head, and my face flushed. But, I looked happy. Really happy. My usually dark eyes beamed with happiness, and there was color to my face. Maybe marrying Edward was a great mistake.

EPOV

I sighed heavily while I flipped open my cell phone to see that I had 30 new messages. I listened to them all. A couple from Carlise, a lot from Esme, and a ton form my twin sister Alice. I decided to face the wrath of my sister first. I dialed the number, waiting for the screaming.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice cried through the phone. "I'm so glad you're okay! Where are you?!"

I sighed. "I'm in Phoenix."

"Your what?!"

"Alice, please calm down. I will explain everything later okay? Tell mom and dad that I love them, and that I'm fine. Okay?"

I heard her sigh. "Fine."

I hung up the phone quickly, relived that was over with. Now I can start planning my date with Bella. I told her dress nicely, so that we could go to the Italian restaurant I saw a couple days ago. I checked my watch. 5:00. Thirty more minutes until I could be with my Bella.

BPOV

Edward didn't tell me where we were going, except to dress nicely. After going through all my clothes, and even my moms, I finally decided to wear a nice, white V-neck sweater, with a nice pair of dark snugly fitted jeans. Hopefully I'm not under dressed, Gah. I hate surprises.

I looked at the clock above my bed. 5:22. I then took a deep breath and walked into the living room, to find Edward, looking unbelievably handsome in a long sleeve button up blue dress shirt with dark jeans, sitting on the sofa watching t.v with my dad.

I went up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hey dad. Me and Edward are going out. Be home soon!" With that, I took Edwards hand ad led him out the front door.

He opened my moms passenger car door for me, and I got in, blushing. He got in next and laughed.

"It's been a long time since I drove someones mom's car."

I giggled. "Better than walking right?"

He laughed then, and started down the main road in my moms dark blue car. We spent most of the ride in a comfortable silence, me fidgeting every once in a while, to nervous to sit still.

"We are here." Edward said as he got out of the car and opened it for me. I quickly stepped out of the car and looked in front of me. The Italian restaurant that I always wanted to go to, but never had the time, stood in front of me.

I beamed up at Edward. "This place is perfect."

He smiled his crooked grin. "Good."

We walked into the restaurant, walking so close that our hands were almost touching. I felt a little disappointed when we got to the hostess, that he didn't grab my hand. Wait. Did I want him to hold my hand?

The hostess's name tag read Jessica. She batted her eyes toward Edward, completely ignoring me. "What could I do for you handsome?" She then ran her eyes over his body head to toe. I felt jealousy build up inside of me, but I know I could never let Edward find out that I was jealous, so I forced a smile on my face.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um..Yeah. Table for two, please."

She then noticed me, then checked me out. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. I felt like I was on display. After she looked me over she scowled towards me, then turned towards Edward. I suppressed a giggle.

'Right this way." She beamed, walking us to the far right corner of the restaurant, swaying her hips like she had a hip problem. I sat down in a chair right across from Edward.

"Wow." I laughed. "That was...quite entertaining." I laughed again, trying to stop when I saw the look on his face.

"You thought that was funny?" He asked.

I giggled a little bit, but shook my head.

He nodded his. "Yes you do."

I laughed again. "Okay, you caught me. I thought that was _really_ funny."

He shook his head, trying to hide a grin. But I saw it. And that little thing, made me smile so wide it hurt.

Then, a young waitress came up to our table. Great. It's going to be a repeat performance. I sighed as I looked up at Edward. He looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Hi! My name is Abbey, I will be your waitress today!" She said, happily. She had blond hair, about shoulder length, and bright blue eyes. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked. I noticed to looked at both of us, and not just Edward. I felt relief flood through me, There's only so much jealousy I could take in one night.

Edward looked up from his menu, and looked over at Abbey. "Yes. I will just have water, please."

I nodded my head. "I'll have the same thing."

She wrote it down on the pad of paper in her hands, then smiled at us. "Mmmk! Your drinks will be here soon!"

She left then. I looked at Edward, who has a surprised look on his face. I had to giggle. "What? Do you expect every girl to hit on you?"

He looked at me. "No. I was just suprised at her energy, How can she have so much of it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked down at the menu in my hands. "I'm going to get the ravioli."

He nodded as he put the menu down on the table to the left of him. I did the same. "I will have that too. Why did you go to Las Vegas?"

I shrugged. "It was all to much I guess. College and stuff. I just had to get away." I played with the cloth napkin on my lap.

He scoffed. I looked up, surprised. "That's not why you went to Las Vegas."

I sat still. He figured me out, He had known that I was lying, "H-how do you know?" I asked, trying to sound sharp.

He shrugged. "Anyone that cares, and pays attention should know."

I stared at him for the longest time. He cares about me? Me? Not some girl like Jessica? I smiled. "You care about me?"

He smiled then too. "Of course I do. But stop trying to change the subject. Why did you jump on the plane to Vegas?"

I looked into his emerged eyes that I could get lost in forever. "I left college and went to Veges...because..." I took a deep breath. "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with this girl, Leah." I laughed without humor. "I always knew she was a slut."

I shook my head. "Jacob, my ex, was my boyfriend since freshmen year in high school. He always was pressuring me into sex since junior year, until he stopped about 2 weeks later. I was so happy that he finally accepted my decision. But I guess he was just getting it somewhere else, and that he didn't need it from me." I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"After I saw him in the bed with Leah, I yelled at him that we were over, packed up some clothes, and jumped on the first plane to Vegas."

By the time I was finished, I realized that Abbey already came with our food and that it was sitting in front of me untouched.

I looked at Edward, noticing he was staring at me, as if he was studying me. "You know I would never do that to you, right?"

I thought about that question as I popped a ravioli in my mouth. I chewed and took a long sip of my water, thinking. I looked at him. "Yes. I do."

Dinner was fantastic. I now know whatever there is to know about Edward Cullen. I'm pretty sure he knows everything about me, also.

We arrived home, and I headed straight to take a shower, processing my feelings for Edward. I knew that I trusted him with everything in me. I knew that I cared about him. A lot. Not in a brotherly way. Like as in a husband way. But, does he feel the same about me?

* * *

_Hey guys! I wanted to put myself in there. =) I couldn't resist the urge. I am so sorry this is a day late. I feel so bad. There's just a lot going on right now. I will try to update every Wednesday from now on. Or maybe more =)  
_

_Review?_

_Love,_

_Abbey_


	7. Alice?

_Don't own Twilight. Or characters. Or Edward. Or Emmett. God dang it! Now I'm depressed. _

* * *

BPOV

Edward sat down next to me on the couch chuckling. I turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled and pointed at the T.V. I glanced back at what I was watching before I was rudely interrupted. "What? You don't watch South Park?"

He put his arm around me and pulled my against his chest right when my mom came in, walking past us and out the door to the front yard. I waited for him to take his arm off of me, but he kept it there. I smiled and snuggled into his chest a little further, loving how I fit perfectly against him. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea…

"Of course I watch South Park. What guy doesn't? I just…never took you one for South Park, Isabella Cullen."

I loved it when he said my new full name. It sounds so…_right_.

"Well. I happen to love South Park, Edward Cullen."

He laughed and tightened his hold on me. I sighed contently. We watched the marathon of South Park for a long time, watching Kenny die at least 15 times. My mom, Uncle Rob, my dad, and my Aunt Lily came into the living room, dressed up pretty fancy.

"Big night?" I asked, eyeing my mom who had guilt on her face.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah. About that. We are going out tonight, and we really hate to bother you and-"

I interrupted her. "Get on with it, mom."

"Can you watch Alec and Jane?" She asked in a rush.

I shook my head fast, until Edward spoke up. "Of course we would, Renee. I love those kids. You guys go have fun."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Edward! You just made our day! Let's go guys!" Uncle Rob, Aunt Lily, my dad, and my mom rushed out of the house, leaving Alec and Jane in front of the T.V, watching us.

"Uhhh…" I really had no idea what to say or do. I am not good with kids. At _all_.

Edward got up and said loudly, "Who wants ice-cream for dinner?!"

Alec and Jane screamed, "ME!" And ran to Edward. He picked them up as he left for the kitchen. Once again, he left me stunned. How could he be so good with kids?

I entered the kitchen after them, leaning against the wall in the kitchen, watching Edward build his own ice cream sundae, while Alec and Jane made more of a mess. Edward just laughed.

I realized then how good of a father Edward would be. How, if we had a little girl-holy crap.

EPOV

After we made our ice-cream sundaes, we left the mess on the counter, and started eating them at the kitchen table. I realized Bella watching us. I really wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she think it was weird how good I was with kids? Or did she like it? I took a quick glance to my left, to find her staring at me, smiling. I smiled back at her and winked. She giggled and joined us at the table as she stole a bite from Alec's sundae, while he tried to swat her away. I laughed with Jane, realizing how good of a mother Bella would be. I smiled wider at that thought, thinking about our future together.

BPOV

After we cleaned up the huge mess we made, we put the twins to bed, and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"They are sweet kids." Edward said.

I nodded in agreement. "They have there moments."

Edward chuckled. "They do. Anyway. I was meaning to tell you something…"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He nodded and started to play with his hands. "You know how I told you my sister Alice was getting married?"

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He did. "Well, I was talking to her yesterday, and she invited us to her wedding."

I sat there. Stunned. She wants to meet me? Would I be meeting his parents? Do they even know about me?

He finally looked up from his hands, "My family wants to meet you."

Oh god. "Uh…"

He must have realized what was wrong, because he grabbed my face into his hands. "Bella. They know everything. And I'm absolutely positive that they will love you."

He then removed his hands from my face, and I immediately missed them, so I grabbed his hands in mine. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, smiling. "I'm sure."

I smiled. "We'll see about that." Edwards face immediately brightened up, and he smiled even wider than before.

"So…is that a yes?"

I nodded and laughed. "It's a yes."

Edward was so excited, I could never say no. In fact, I don't think I could ever say no to him. I like him too much to do that.

Edward, who was on the phone with Alice, his twin sister, was excitedly telling her that she was going to meet me and come to her wedding.

He held out the phone after a minute of talking to her. I just stared at it, and blinked. He chuckled. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh!" I said as I grabbed them phone from him, and put it against my ear. "Hello?" I said in a small voice.

"Bella!" Boomed a voice, that did _not _sound like the little Alice Edward described to me.

"Umm…Hi." I responded, not knowing who this was.

The voice boomed a laugh. "I'm Emmett! Edwards older brother!"

I smiled. "Oh! Right. Sorry."

He boomed, yet another laugh. My cheeks flamed up even though he couldn't see me. He sounded so intimidating.

"_Emmett! Give me back the damn phone!"_

"No way! I just started talking to Bella!"

"_Give. Me. It. NOW."_

Emmett laughed. "Oooh. The pixie is just _sooo_ intimidating! I'm shaking in my boots!" I then heard a loud, "OW!" I quickly looked up at Edward who just shrugged with an amused expression on his face.

"Hi Bella! Sorry about my idiotic brother. I'm Alice!' Alice said, in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. I quickly switched the phone to my other ear.

"Hi Alice."

She squealed. I must have looked funny, because Edward started laughing. I mouthed, "What" He just shook his head, doubled in more laughter.

"I just know we are going to be best friends!"

I was surprised by her sudden outburst, but I replied honestly nonetheless, "Me too, Alice."

I talked to Alice for hours. Well, _she _talked to _me. _Man. That woman can talk non-stop. All I did was 'Mhm' noises everyone in a while to make sure she knows I'm listening.

After talking to Alice, I was exhausted. "I like your sister. She's nice." I said as I snuggled us against Edward in bed.

He chuckled, and pulled my closer to him. "Too nice." He yawned and pulled the covers over me more. "Goodnight, my Bella."

I snuggled up, even more closer to him. "Night."

* * *

_Hello, my dears! Its Wednesday! That means...UPDATE! =). I hope you guys liked it! And just to clear it up, it has been about a week since Edward and Bella got married. If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask!_

_Love,_

_Abbey  
_


	8. Let This Be My Time

"Mom!" I groaned as she pulled me into Victoria Secret. She just gave me "The look" as if to say, Say anything else about it, you die. I shuddered. I am scared of that look.

"So." My mom started as she picked up some _very _see-through blue panties. I blushed and looked away. "How are things with, Edward? Hmm?" She then wiggled the panties in the air. I gasped and turned a brighter shade of red.

"God mom! No! We are not like that!" I whisper-yelled. I snatched the panties out of her hands and placed them back.

"Oh. Well, I just figured." She shrugged and looked away. Just figured? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her as I picked up a cute Michigan University sweatshirt. **AN: I'm a Michiganer! Hehe. **I looked at the price tag. $40 for a freaking sweatshirt. _No way_. I put it down as my mom spoke.

"Well, you guys look so…I don't know…" She trailed off, trying to find the right word. "loving. You guys look so in love with each other, I just figured." She then moved on to the lip gloss, opening them all to smell.

I could only stand there. Love? There's no way I was in love with Edward. Or was I? I know for a fact I like him. A lot. I know that whenever he comes near me, or when I think about him, I get butterflies in my stomach and a huge smile on my face. I know that when I look into the future, I see me and him. Together. I also know, I would do anything for him. Anything.

Oh my _god_. I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

As soon as Bella and Renee left to go shopping, I sat down to watch the game with Charlie. An awkward silence filled the room, neither of us making a sound. The only sound was the announcer telling us the play-by-play until Charlie cleared his throat so I turned to face him.

"So. How are you and my girl?"

I smiled. I just knew this would happen soon. "Great. We are really great."

He looked at me then. "I see. How are you going to support her?"

"I am going to finish my PHD, and get a job at a hospital that doesn't affect Bella's school." I said.

He nodded and looked back at the T.V, taking a big swig of his cold beer. I looked down at mine and noticed I haven't even started drinking mine yet. "Your not so bad." Charlie mumbled, embarrassed. I smiled. _I'm not so bad._

BPOV

About 20 bags later, we left the mall and got into the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and started on the main road. "I like Edward."

I looked up surprised. "You _do_?" She looked at me strange. I cleared my throat. "You _do_." I laughed nervously and looked down at my lap. Great.

My mom just laughed. "Of course I do. He's kind, sweet, and a gentlemen. You picked a keeper, Bella."

I sighed in relief. Bit then I got tense thinking of my dad. "What about dad?"

She turned onto the highway then, "He likes him too. I think his exact words were, "Eh. She could have done worse." My mom tried to imitate my dad's deep voice, but it came out all wrong. We ended up laughing and talking about my mom and dad.

"When your father and I were young, we were so much in love. I mean, don't get me wrong. We still are. Even more so I think. But we were free with no worries, and nothing to bother us at the time. Let this be your time, Bella." She said as she patted my hand. _Let this be my time, _I repeated that in my head over and over again. Was she talking about Edward?

EPOV

The rest of the tome I had with Charlie went great. We had at least 2 beers each talking, laughing, and yelling at the football game on T.V. He was a nice man. Now I could see where Bella gets her brown eyes, and her embarrassment. Just as Charlie screamed at the ref on the T.V for calling a bad call, I heard a car pull up into the drive way.

Bella and Renee came into the house laughing with 10 bags with them. I grabbed them from Bella as I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "Thank you, Edward."

I chuckled. "Your welcome, love."

Renee 'awwed' as Charlie wrapped his arm around his waist. "Aren't they so cute together, Honey?"

He just grunted. I grasped Bella's hand in mine and gave her a wink. She giggled and tightened her hold on my hand.

An hour later, after Bella put all her clothes away, we are now watching Finding Nemo with Alec, Jane, Rob and Lilly. Nemo just met Dora as Jane giggled and pointed at the T.V. I glanced at Bella, while she laughed along with Alec and Jane.

I sighed while I pulled her against my chest. I was done trying to fight it.

I am in so much trouble.

* * *

_Hello! Sorry it's so short. =( Thank you for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me! Anyway. I am going to try to update every, Monday, Wednesday, and maybe Friday. I didn't think this story was going to get so much readers! You guys are amazing!_

**_Review? =)_**

_Love,_

_Abbey  
_


	9. That Couple

**BPOV**

Edward and I ran after Alec and Jane in the park, stopping when they reached the swings giggling. I was panting by the time I got over there. I looked to my left to see Edward breathing normally, even though he ran faster than I did. I shook my head. _Unbelievable. _

It was Alec and Jane's last day here in Arizona. Soon, they will be going back to Michigan where they lived all there lives'. I hate to admit it, but…I'm going to miss them. Even though they have been a huge pain in my ass pretty much my whole life, I am going to miss them.

"So Edward." I started as I pushed Alec on the swing and Edward pushed Jane.

"Hmm?" He said as if I pulled him out of a thought.

"When are we going to Alice's wedding?" I asked excitedly. I was really excited to finally meet Alice. We have been talking on the phone for the last couple of days, and she seemed like a great person. Surprisingly, my mom and dad took the news of the trip quite well. My mom even offered to take me shopping for the wedding. I declined right away. I promised Alice that she could do it.

"In two days." He said quietly. Two days? That's it?

"Two?"

He nodded. "Two."

I shrugged. "That's fine. I can't wait."

After the twins got tired of the swings, they were hungry. Of course they were. I thought. So. We bought hot dogs from Coney Island that was right down the street. I sat in the booth across from Edward alone, while the twins squeezed themselves on either side of him. He just laughed and tried to make more space for them.

"Are you sure you don't mind going in two days?" Edward asked over the twins giggles.

I looked into his green eyes, getting lost in them. He cleared his throat, making me focus on the question. "Uh…" My face turned bright red. "What was the question again?"

He laughed, as did the twins. I'm pretty sure the twins were just laughing because Edward was laughing. I couldn't help but smile at the three of them.

As soon as Edward stopped laughing, he said his question again. "I said are you sure you don't mind going in two days?"

"No! Not at all! I am so excited to meet your family!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down in the booth. Edward laughed and helped Jane open the ketchup for her fries.

Once Edward opened it, he popped a fry into his mouth. "My family is not very exciting."

I gaped at him. "That's not what I heard."

"Oh?" He asked. "And what did you hear?"

I tried to hide my smile, and answered, "That Alice is one heck of a woman, of course, from Jasper, and that Emmett is a lame-o-"

Edward laughed at the childish name. I quickly defended myself. "Hey! That was Alice's words. Not mine."

He just chuckled. "Sure they were, Bella."

Jane piped up, "Yeah! Sure they were, Ella!"

I laughed and ruffled her hair while stealing a fry. After we finished eating, we headed home to say our goodbyes.

"Bye, Aunt Lilly. I'm going to miss you." I said as I hugged her. She pulled me back arms length.

"I will miss you too, Bella." She then whispered into my ear. "Hold onto him. Don't let him go."

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't surprised that Aunt Lilly loves Edward. Who doesn't? Even the disaster twins and the ruler of love, (My mom) loves him.

Alec was next to say goodbye to me. He ran up and hugged me as tight as he could. "Bye, Ella."

I rubbed his back. "Bye Alec. Be good, okay?" He just nodded and ran off to say goodbye to Edward.

After saying goodbye to everyone, me and Edward went to go pack. Sure, it was two days early, but I like to get things done and out of the way. I didn't have a lot of things to pack up, only two suitcases full. Edward had one tiny one, filled only half-way. I guess he didn't bring a lot of clothes with him to Vegas. I mean, I didn't either.

As I was watching Edward and Charlie talk about sports at dinner, I couldn't help but think. What are we now? Real husband and wife? Or just a couple that eloped drunk in Vegas? I couldn't help the sadness the clouded over me at the last thought. I realized then, that I wanted to be 'that' couple with Edward. You know, the couple that is married and is happy for the rest of there lives'. The couple that everyone looks at and wishes they had that too.

Does Edward feel the same? I could only hope.

* * *

_Chapter 9 everybody! = I am such a bad updater! I am mad at myself. I am so sorry guys! School has been hectic and I have been sick. And I am just starting a new job! I hope you guys can forgive me?_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing/Alerts/Favorites. You guys are amazing! I can't believe we are at 118 reviews! I mean...Wow! =)_

_Love lots,_

_Abbey  
_


	10. The Cullens

**_I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

The plane ride to Forks, Washington was a short one. I feel asleep right when we got on. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was to busy thinking of Edward's family. Would they like me? Hate me? What were his parent's like? Did they look like him?

"Edward!" Boomed a voice. I jumped slightly at the volume. A huge man ran up a crushed Edward in a hug. I just stood there, stunned.

Edward laughed and patted his back. "Hey, Emmett!" He then pulled back and looked around the airport. "Where's everyone else?"

Emmett pointed to a Starbucks across from where we are standing. "Alice wanted coffee." He looked at me then. "Bella!" He picked me up off the ground, spun me around, and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett...!" I gasped out. He let go with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Bells! Hey, Alice!" He called over his shoulder just as a bolt of black and white took me into a death grip.

"Bella! Hi! I'm Alice! Remember me?!" She let go of me and smiled.

I smiled back. "Yes, of course! How could I not?"

She looked me down head to toe and smiled brightly. "You are even more beautiful then Edward told me!"

I blushed and looked down at the ground, begging for the color on my cheeks to go away. But Edward's chuckle made it a whole shade darker.

"Thank you." I murmured. Edward then ran up to a beautiful looking woman with Carmel brown hair, and a gorgeous blond man. Not as gorgeous as Edward of course.

"Edward!" She squealed, pulling away.

"Hi, mom." He smiled.

The blond man, who must have been Carlisle hugged him tight next. I then realized how tall Edward really was. He was only a couple inches taller than his dad though. "Hello, son. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Hey, where's Rosalie and Jasper?" He asked, looking around. Rosalie? Who is she?

Edward's mom, Esme, (Edward told me about her on the plane, along with Carlisle ,) laughed. "She dragged Jasper into a store. They told us they would catch up soon."

She then turned to look at me and smiled brightly. "Oh, I am so rude! I am Esme, Edward's mother. And this is Carlisle, Edward's father. You must be Bella!" She hugged me quickly.

I smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you both."

A gorgeous blond woman and man walked up to us with three shopping bags. The man sighed and kissed Alice on the lips. Oh! This must be the groom, Jasper. That just leaves the gorgeous blond.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her until I noticed her glare. I blushed and quickly looked away. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and whispered, "Just ignore Rosalie. I do."

Oh. So her name is Rosalie. Huh.

Emmett came up to her and kissed her cheek, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "Okay!" He boomed, causing a lot of people to turn and stare at us. Even though it wasn't me they were staring at, I blushed and turned my head into Edward's chest. He just laughed and rubbed my back.

"Let's go home!"

The car ride was very uneventful. After we stopped at McDonalds, I fell asleep, once again. I woke up to an earthquake. "AH!" I screamed and rolled out of the open car door.

I groaned. "Emmett!"

He laughed. "Sorry, Bells!" I just glared at him and stood up, walking into the beautiful white house.

"Wow." I whispered as I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You like it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "I love it."

He turned me around quickly and kissed my cheek, lingering there. "Good."

"Oh get a room!" Jasper yelled from the hallway. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Ready to see a tour of the house?"

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

**A/N: I am going to skip the tour of the house. You all know what it looks like right? Sorry. I am just really lazy right now. :)**

After the tour, we stopped at a room on the third floor, which I am guessing was Edward's room. He just stood there. I smiled up at him and opened the door. Whoa. In walked into the room with a smile on my face. It was perfect.

In the center on the room, was a king sized bed with a green comforter that was a really close color to his eyes. But Edward's eyes was one of a kind. There was a whole wall of and records on the wall right across from the door, and a black leather couch up against the left wall. There was a couple sheets of music scattered on the wooden desk that was in the right hand corner.

"You compose music?" I asked as I picked it up, looking at it. But as soon as I got it, it was gone. In front of me, Edward had the sheets of paper behind his back. I frowned at him, trying to reach around him to get the music.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. I did my best puppy dog pout. It always worked on my mom and I decided why the hell not?

He sighed and handed me over the papers. I smiled triumphantly and sat on his bed, looking at the music as he spoke. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I looked up at his, forgetting about the music for a second. "Oh I think I do."

He chuckled. "I doubt it, love."

I just shook my head, letting it go for now. "What do you play?"

He blushed a little bit, looking at the floor. "Uh, piano."

My eyes widened. "You play piano?"

He just nodded. I smiled. "Can I hear you play sometime?"

He smiled back and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up from his bed. "Sure. But right now, Alice wants to have a movie night."

I smiled weakly and followed him downstairs.

_Oh, this should be interesting. _

* * *

**I am so excited where this story is going. I can't wait! Anyway. Thank you for reviewing and reading! You guys are amazing! (As always)**

**I think I am going to update as soon as I get 10 reviews. Or Monday. :)  
**

**Review?**

**Love always,**

**Abbey**_  
_


	11. Somewhere Not Here

**_I don't own Twilight! =(_**

* * *

As soon as I sat down on the couch, next to Edward of course, snacks were already being passed around. Popcorn, Pop, Twizzlers, Chocolate, you name it. It was there. Alice jumped up from her spot on Jasper's lap on the floor, and started the movie.

"What are we watching, Alice?" Edward asked as if he was afraid.

"Grease!" She squealed.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward groaned. "What?" I asked, "You guys don't like this movie?"

Emmett shook his head. "Hell no!"

Rosalie slapped him upside the head, and I giggled.

"It's not that I don't like the movie, we all just seen it at least 50 times." Emmett said with a pointed glare at Alice.

I laughed. "So...I'm guessing your Frenchy, Alice?"

I giggled at the controlled and strained expression on Jasper's face as Alice bounced up and down. "Then your sandy, Bella!"

Edward pulled me against his chest, "That makes me, Danny." I blushed.

"Then Rosalies Riz!" Emmett boomed.

She glared at him. "Then that makes _you _Kenickie!"

He huffed. "No way I'm that pussy!"

Edward laughed. "Okay Emmett. Whatever you say."

"Hey!" He protested. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Everyone just laughed and turned to watch the movie. As I was watching the beginning credits, I realized I have never heard Edward sing before. Ever.

I snuggled up closer to his chest and looked up through my eye lashes. "Hey, Edward?"

His breathing immediately quickened, "Yes, Bella?"

"Can you sing for me?" I asked in a sweet voice.

Edward just shook his head as Alice squealed, once again. "Great idea, Bella!"

I giggled and poked Edward in the chest. He just sighed and kissed my hair. "What do you want us to do, Alice?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Sing!"

Emmett emerged from Rosalie's face. "Hell no! No, no, _no!"_

Alice walked over to him, "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

The look on Emmett's face was priceless as Alice looked lethal. "Uh, okay then."

Jasper laughed. "Now you really are qualified to be Kenickie!" Edward and Rosalie laughed while Alice turned to Jasper.

"Are you saying you don't want to watch this movie?" She asked, looking deadly.

"Uh, no! Not at all sweetie!" He then gathered up in her lap.

I giggled and turned to whisper into Edward's ear. "I like your family."

He chuckled. "If your here in three weeks..." He then trailed off, looking at the TV now.

I sighed, thinking about it. Three more weeks until I have to make my decision. Should I stay married with Edward? Or should I get a divorce with Edward? The choice is simple...Right? Wrong.

Alice pointed at Edward as the first song came on. He sighed deeply, but started to sing. _"Summer lovin' had me a blast"_

I gaped at him while he sang the first line in the song. His voice was beautiful. Then, Alice pointed to me quickly and I froze. Damn it! My plan backfired. I had to sing. It was only fair.

_"Summer lovin' happened so fast"_

_"I met a girl crazy for me" _Edward sang, looking away from me. What is that supposed to mean?

I looked straight at Edward while I sang the next line. _"I met a boy, cute as can be"_

Edward laughed. "Alice! This is stupid!"

I nodded in agreement. She huffed. "Fine, then. Just watch the movie." The turned away from us as she crossed her arms over her chest.

As we watched the rest of the movie, I couldn't help but get closer to Edward like some sort of pull was making me do it. Not that I was complaining. After a while, I fell into a deep sleep, my head on Edward's chest.

*****************************************************

I woke up to a slight pressure on my head. I opened my eyes to see Edward kissing my hair. I blushed and quickly closed my eyes, hoping I didn't get caught.

"Bella." Edward whispers. "I know your awake."

I groan. "No I'm not." I then rolled over to the other side of the bed, glancing at the clock. 6:32 on a Saturday. _Great_. I closed my eyes, wanting more sleep.

"Bella." I could feel Edward get up from the bed, and kneel in front of my face. "Come on. Wake up." He said with a slight nudge. "Alice wants to take you shopping."

I quickly shook my head and rolled over to my other side. Edward then pulled the warm covers off of me, leaving me in my pajamas, pink Sofie shorts and a tank top.

I shot up, wrapping my arms around myself trying to get warm. "Edward!" I whined. "Give me that back!"

He shook his head. "Get ready for a day of Hell, love." He then walked out of the room, still carring my covers.

Hell? Can shopping with Alice really be that bad?

***************************************************

It can. It _really _can. Me, Alice and Rosalie stopped to get something to eat after 4 hours of shopping, and 21 shopping bags later. I was really surprised that Rosalie came with us. However, I wasn't surprised that she glared at me the whole time.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked as I took a bite of my hamburger that I got from the food court. I looked at the salads Alice and Rosalie got and slowly put the burger down, suddenly not that hungry anymore.

"Yes, Bella?" She replied, taking a bite of salad.

"When are we going home?"

Rosalie just laughed a bitter laugh at me. I blushed while I bit into a fry, chewing slowly.

Alice cleared her throat. "After we get you a bridesmaid dress for my wedding that is in four days."

"What?!" Me and Rosalie screamed. Mine was out of surprise and happiness. Hers was out of anger.

"Alice! What the _hell _are you thinking?!" She bolted up from her chair, her face red with anger. "You are going to let some _slut_, some _intruder_, some _whore _be apart of your wedding?!"

I stared at her in hurt as tears welled up in my eyes, realizing the truth behind her words. I stood up and and ran out of the food court and mall, forgetting about my bags behind me.

My salty tears were mixed in with the rain on my face and I got drenched, running. I had no idea where I was going. But I knew I had to go somewhere. Somewhere that was not here.

* * *

_Hey guys! I promised an update before Monday if we got 10 reviews. And we did! Over 10 reviews! :) Thank you guys so much!_

_Anyway. Next chapter is what all of you guys have been waiting for! I am so excited!_

_Review for a sneak peek of next chapter, my dears. ;)_

_Love always,_

_Abbey  
_


	12. The Meadow

I ran, breathing heavily as I whipped all of the tree branches away. I then went flying through the air as I tripped over a tree root. I decided not to get up, so I curled up to fetal position with my arms around my legs and cried.

I cried for Edward, and how he doesn't want me.

I cried for Rosalie, realizing she was right.

I cried for my parents, thinking how hard it must be for them.

I then cried for myself, realizing I was never going to be good enough for anybody. Not Jacob, and especially not Edward.

How could I be so stupid? I knew Edward would never want me, though, I made myself believe that he did. I let out a strangled cry, wishing I could just run away. But I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't leave Edward if my life depended on it.

"Bella?" A voice called out. I looked up to see the one person I always would want to see.

"Edward." I choked out. I then tried to get away from him, so he wouldn't see my tears. I looked at him then, drinking in his beauty. His bronze hair was wet from the rain, going this way and that. His green eyes sparkled bright, and his body. Oh god his body. His tight shirt clung to his chest from the rain, showing off how muscular and well-defined it was, breathing heavily.

"Bella." He whispered, stepping closer to me.

I held up my hand to signal him to stop. He did. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I choked out, tears running freely now as I stood up from the ground. "I didn't realize you thought of me that way. I-I guess I will just go..." I whispered the last part, turning around to see a beautiful sight. A meadow. There were wild flowers, all different colors on the ground, drinking up the rain.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me to go anywhere. "Where do you think your going, love?" He asked, his breath making me shiver.

"I-I," He then whirled me around to face him. He wasn't going to let me finish.

"How can you believe what Rosalie said? Bella." He said, whispering my name. "You are anything but those names. Your beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, sexy-"

I scoffed at all of those, especially the last one. But he ignored me, continuing.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you. I love you. I love you with all of my heart, Bella." He whispered. I stood there, in Edward's arms, stunned. He loves me? _Me_? Bella Swan? I tried to say it back, but I couldn't get anything out.

He must have took that as the wrong idea. He let go of me, "I'm sorry. If you want to go, you could go. I just thought-"

I cut him off, throwing my body into his, pressing my lips against his. He was unresponsive for a second, shocked, but then he got over it, and started kissing me back, eagerly.

He pressed up up against the tree I fell by as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged happily as our tongues battled for dominance.

I pulled back first, panting as I put my forehead on his. "Edward. I love you too."

He smiled, "Say it again."

I giggled. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

He chuckled, pressing his body closer to mine. "I love you too, Isabella Cullen."

I smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

We got home 3 hours later after we spent time at, our now, meadow. I smiled as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we entered the house. I really didn't care what anybody else thought anymore. Just what Edward thought.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she hugged me tight. She then let go. "I'm so sorry! I'm sure Rosalie didn't mean anything she said. And I want you to know that none of us think of you that way."

I smiled. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled back brightly. "Well! Come on then! I think this calls for Truth or Dare!"

Everyone in the living room heard this, and I soon heard groans, along with Edward's. I giggled as I grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room.

Emmett laughed as soon as he saw our hands. "No wonder why you guys took so long!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I, or course, blushed. I turned my head into Edward's chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh stuff it, Em."

He just shrugged. "Alright, Bella. Ready to play some truth or dare...Cullen style?"

* * *

_Hello, my dears. I'm sorry if I didn't send you a preview for this chapter. My stupid E-Mail kept failing on me. I'm really sorry! Anyway. Thanks for your reviews! :) _

_Anyone have any Truths or Dares for the Cullen's? Hmm? :) If so, please tell me._

_Love lots,_

_Abbey  
_


	13. Who Is This Girl?

Edward pulled me down onto his lap on the couch as everyone sat down.

"Hey," Edward started, looking around. "Where's Rosalie?"

Emmett shrugged. "Dunno. She just got pissed and stormed out of the house."

I felt guilt wash through me, realizing that it was my fault. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Edward cut me of. "It's not your fault, love."

"It's not." Emmett agreed.

"Dude, why aren't you with her?" Jasper questioned, looking curious.

"Because she's wrong. No one talks about Bells like that." Emmett said

I smiled, feeling like I actually belonged here. "Thank you, Emmett. Really." I said, smiling.

Emmett laughed, "No prob, Bells. Okay! Who's first?"

I looked at everyone's faces carefully. Emmett was smiling like a fool, Alice was bouncing up and down, Edward looked unsure, Jasper looked constipated, and me? I looked horrified.

Emmett's eyes landed on me. "Bells! Truth or dare?"

I sat there, trying to find a way out of this. I turned to Edward with pleading eyes. He just smiled and shook his head. I sighed. I'm on my own for this one.

Okay. Think Bella. If I pick dare, he is going to make me do something embarrassing. If I pick truth, he is going to make me answer something really embarrassing. Which one is worse?

"Truth..." I said quietly.

Emmett groaned. "You are no fun, Bella!"

I shrugged, "Sorry."

Emmett looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, "Okay. Have you ever had sex?"

Oh god. Now I regret picking truth. I knew I should have picked dare! My face turned bright red as I tried to cover it with my hand. I peaked through my hands to see Edward looking at me curiously.

"No. I haven't." I said in a whisper.

"What was that, Bella?" Emmett asked, too innocently.

"I said, no I haven't." I said, a little louder.

"What? I still can't hear you!"

"No, I haven't!" I screamed, my face still bright red. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Edward laughed. I glared up at Edward.

He shrugged. "It's okay, love. I haven't either."

I gasped. "You never had...You know...?"

He chuckled. "No. I guess I was saving myself for that special someone." He winked at me as he pulled me closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Aw!" Alice cooed, jumping up and down on Jasper. "That's so romantic!" She then stopped bouncing, and hit Jasper on the chest. "Why didn't you wait for me?!"

Jasper groaned. "Thanks a lot, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "No problem, man."

"Alice." I said, smirking. "Truth...Or dare?"

She bounced again, forgetting she was mad at Jasper. "Dare!" She squealed.

I laughed. "Okay. I dare you to-"

_DING!_

The doorbell rang, cutting me off. "I'll get it." I said as I got off of Edward's lap.

"No, I'll get it." Alice argued.

I shook my head. "No. It's fine." I walked out of the living room, and opened the door to find a gorgeous strawberry blond standing there.

"Uh...Can I help you?" I asked slowly, really confused. Who is this girl?

"Yes." She nodded her head. "You can. I was wondering if-"

Edward walked up to me, kissed the top of my head while wrapping his arm around me.

"Edward." The strawberry blond breathed out.

"Tanya." Edward whispered, slipping his arm out from my waist. I looked up to see Edward staring at her like...Like he loved her.

* * *

_Okay. So please don't be mad at me about Tanya. And don't worry, Edward's story will be told next chapter! :)_

_Review?_

_Love,_

_Abbey  
_


	14. Tanya and Rosalie

_"Uh...Can I help you?" I asked slowly, really confused. Who is this girl?_

_"Yes." She nodded her head. "You can. I was wondering if-"_

_Edward walked up to me, kissed the top of my head while wrapping his arm around me._

_"Edward." The strawberry blond breathed out._

_"Tanya." Edward whispered, slipping his arm out from my waist. I looked up to see Edward staring at her like...Like he loved her_.

* * *

I stared at Edward for a long moment. No. This can't be happening. _Oh, but it is._ "Edward?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. "Who's Tanya?"

Edward laughed. "This is my cousin, Bella!" Oh. _Oh_! I felt my body relax with relief. This woman is Edward's cousin.

I giggled for thinking what I did and held out my hand to her. "I'm Bella. Edward's wife."

Confusion crossed her face as she studied me, then quickly looked over to Edward. "You got married? When? Where? I want details!" By the end, she was squealing. She lifted up my left hand and squealed even louder.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, moving my hand this way and that. "You sure know how to pick em'." She laughed as she dropped my hand.

Edward quickly grabbed her bags and ushered her inside. He dropped her bags by the stairs just as Alice came in. "Tanya!" She exclaimed as she hugged her tight.

Tanya laughed. "Hi, Alice."

The pulled back smiling. "What are you doing here?" Alice asked, "Not that I don't want you here. I do. I really do!"

I giggled as Edward grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him as I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Tanya laughed at Alice's rambling. Then she frowned. "Me and Mark got into a fight again."

Who's mark? Tanya must have noticed my confusion. "He's my stupid, selfish husband."

"Oh." I said. What else could I say? I tightened my arms around Edward. "Your not stupid. Definitely not selfish."

He pressed his soft lips to mine for a second, before pulling away. My eyes were still closed as he whispered huskily into my ear, "I'm glad."

* * *

Everybody was glad to see Tanya here, even if it was because her and her husband got into a fight. Now, we were all fighting about what to have for dinner.

"I want Taco Bell." I said, proud that I actually eat.

"That's my girl." Edward whispered as he kissed the spot right below my ear. I shivered.

Emmett scowled at me. "No way! _I _want pizza!"

I sighed, "Emmett. Taco Bell is one hundred times better than pizza!"

Alice scoffed. "Because it has so much fat and calories!"

"Well, so does pizza." I said

Tanya piped up, "Why don't we get both?"

I shrugged. "That sound good."

I quickly got up from Edward's lap, grabbing his keys to the Volvo before he could get them. He groaned. "Come on, Bella. Not this again."

"But-I want to drive..."

He groaned, again. "Fine."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

Once Edward and I got the orders, we quickly drove to Taco Bell, Edward keeping his eyes shut the whole time. I rolled my eyes as I switched lanes. "Edward. I'm not that bad of a driver."

He just shook he head and kept his eyes shut. I giggled, grabbing his hand into mine. His eyes popped open. "Bella! 10 2! 10 2!" **A/N In case you don't know, that's a position on the steering wheel.**

I laughed, putting my hands into the correct position he told me. "Better?"

He sighed in relief. "Yes. Very much so."

Once we got home, we all ate our meals, chatting happily.

"So, Tanya," Emmett started. "How long are you staying?"

She shrugged as she took a bite of her taco. "As long as it takes for Mark to come find me, and apologize."

"Why do the _guys _always have to apologize?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Good knowing you, Emmett."

Edward clapped him on his shoulder. "May the force be with you." He stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. I took it and we headed upstairs to Edward's room. As we reached top stairs, I heard something that sounded like, "Stupid, selfish." I giggled as I grabbed my pajamas and quickly changed into them in the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth as fast as I could. I then ran into Edward's room, finding Edward laying in bed.

I smiled snuggling in next to him. He pulled my into his chest. "I'm glad we're not like Mark and Tanya." Edward mumbled into my hair.

"I am too." I smiled before going into a deep sleep with the love of my life next to me.

* * *

I woke up to a slight pressure on my forehead. I smiled as I opened my eyes to find green ones staring back at me. "Good morning, love." He whispered.

"God morning." I yawned. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock on the side table. "8:47"

I groaned, snuggling my head into Edward's chest. "To early."

He chuckled. "Come on, Bella." He shook me lightly. I didn't move. "I'll cook you breakfast."

I glanced up at him. "Blueberry pancakes?"

He nodded. "Blueberry pancakes."

"Kay." I yawned.

He kissed the top of my hair before heading to the kitchen. I watched him go, thinking how much I love this man. Without him, I don't know what I would do.

Once I was showered and dressed, I ran downstairs where a plate of blueberry pancakes were ready for me. I started to eat as Alice and Jasper sat down at the table.

"Hi, Alice." I smiled

"Good morning, Bella! Guess what we're doing today?"

I ran through my schedule in my mind real quick before answering, "I don't know..."

"Shopping for your bridesmaid dress, silly!" She squealed.

I sighed. "Fine."

She clapped her hands. "Good. Now go get ready!"

* * *

An hour later, after Alice making me change my outfit two times, we arrived at the store that would be fitting me for my dress. As we walked in, a man with a heavy Italian accent came up and hugged Alice. "Alice! I'm glad your back. What could I do for my favorite costumer?"

She smiled. "Well Aro, I need another bridesmaid dress for my best friend here." She turned to look at me real fast before turning to look at Aro, "I'm thinking the one exactly like Rosalie's, except a different color."

He clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Come with me Bella."

I stood there, admiring the dress I was wearing. It was a light pink, with beads on my torso. The material bundled up a bit on my hip held by a silver band.

"Aro! It's wonderful!" I exclaimed, turning a bit in the mirror to get a better look at myself.

"I knew you would look gorgeous in that color." He said, a little smug. I smiled politely at him before turning to Alice, who was frowning at her phone.

"Alice"? I asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, "Rosalie's home."

I froze, thinking about what Rosalie said to me at the mall.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Alice reassured me.

After a couple hours standing there, letting Aro tailor the dress, we were now heading back to the Cullen household. I was nearly hyperventilating as we pulled into the driveway.

"Bella." Alice started as she turned off the car. "It will be fine. I'm sure she just wants to talk."

Yeah. Talk.

We walked into the house, and I was immediately met with 5 pairs of eyes.

**I was going to cut it off here...But I'm not that mean :)**

"Bella." Edward came to my side as an awkward silence filled the room. Rosalie looked as perfect as ever. Still long blond hair, perfect body and legs. I quickly looked down at the floor, in fear she would ketch me.

"Bella?" I heard her call quietly. Edward glared at her. I elbowed him in the ribs to cut it out. "Can I...Um...Maybe talk to you?"

I nodded as everyone left the room, including Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. None of those things I said to you were true. None of it. I have no idea what came over me." She paused for a second. "I guess I was just...scared."

"Scared?" I asked, confused

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I was scared that you would have all the attention, and, I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to sharing the spotlight." She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I know what I said what un-forgivable. But, do you think you could forgive me?"

I nodded. "Of course, Rosalie."

She squealed and hugged me. " Thank you, Bella! We are going to be best friends!" I smiled and nodded.

Best friends. Wow.

* * *

_Hello my loves! :) Long chapter, eh? You thought Edward LOVED Tanya. Tsk tsk. Haha. _

_I'm sorry about not updating. I just had my Tonsils out, and I had a bad reaction the medicine they gave me. I think, all in all, I throw up 6 times over one and a half weeks. And two migraines. Horrible right? Anyway! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _

_**Review**!_

_Love,_

_Abbey!  
_


	15. Pick Up Lines

**_Don't own Twilight or Edward. Or Emmett...Dang it. Now Im depressed. :( _**

* * *

Once Rosalie apologized, we all decided just to relax around the house before Alice and Jasper's dress rehearsal tomorrow. Right now, we were just sitting in the living room drinking a couple of beers.

"Hey guys?" Everyone turned to look at me, "What do you think is the cheesiest pick up line?"

Emmett boomed laughter at my question. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I could feel Edward chuckle underneath me. _Traitor_.

"That's easy!" Tanya exclaimed from her spot on the arm chair. She did the best to imitate a man's voice, "Bond. James Bond." We all laughed at how stupid it was.

"I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" Jasper said laughing. I smiled as he tickled Alice's sides.

Edward laughed as he said his, "Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can definitely see myself in your pants."

I giggled. "Do you have a band-aid? I scraped my knee when I I fell for you." I laughed at how true that could be.

"Sit on my lap an see what pops up." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie and we all laughed. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Alice jumped up and down on Jasper's lap, "Are you from Tennessee? Because your the only ten _I _see!"

I laughed. "Who would actually use those?"

Rosalie smiled. "Emmett."

"Really?!" Alice exclaimed.

She nodded "If I remember correctly, he said to me," She did an imitation of Emmett's voice, "Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out... of this... world!" She could barley get the sentence out before we all started laughing.

Emmett scoffed. "It worked, didn't it?"

Rosalie nodded as she laughed. "It sure did."

I smiled as I looked around the room. Jasper was trying to calm down Alice from her nerves for tomorrow by rubbing soothing circles on her back. She looked up at him, and they stared at each other with such love I felt like I was intruding something, so I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett was tickling Rosalie's sides as she squirmed in his lap. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, and she laughed. I saved the best for last. I glanced up at Edward, tracing his perfect face with my eyes. Past his strong, chiseled jaw, his straight perfect nose, to those beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at me. I blushed but kept looking at him. I felt like I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried.

He leaned down to press his soft lips to mine. I smiled against his lips as I readjusted in his lap so I was nearly straddling him. He moaned quietly before kissing down my neck. I gasped at the feeling before pulling my head back so he could have better access. He sucked the skin right at my collar bone. I moaned loudly.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "Get a room you two!"

I giggled before looking Edward straight in his eyes. "I love you so much, Edward."

He smiled as he pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you too, Bella. You don't know how much."

I smiled softly at him. "Oh, I think I do."

*******************************

"Too early, Alice! Go away!" I mumbled from Edward's chest. He chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"It's 9:30, Bella" He said with amusement.

I groaned. "Not you too!"

He laughed. "Well, Alice has to play Bella Barbie..."

I huffed as I got out of Bed. I pointed a finger at him. "You will pay, Edward Cullen."

He just smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." He winked at me.

**_EPOV_**

I smiled as she left the room to get ready for the dress rehearsal. I ran down the stairs to be greeted by my mom. "Morning, Mom." I said, kissing her cheek. I walked into the kitchen to find Jasper sitting at the table.

"Hey man." He said, looking down at his now empty coffee cup.

"Hey." I poured myself some coffee and poured a little bit of cream in my mug before sitting down next to Jasper. "What's up?"

He sighed. "Nothing I guess."

I chuckled, taking a sip of my coffee. "Doesn't sound like nothing, Jazz."

He twirled his coffee cup around in his hands, "I'm nervous for tomorrow."

I looked at him, "The wedding?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm definitely not having second thoughts. Not at all. I can't wait to call Alice my wife."

I took another sip of my coffee, "Good answer." I mumbled to myself. She _is _my baby sister.

"It's just...What if she has second thoughts? What if she leaves me at the alter?"

I put my coffee down and looked at him. "She won't, Jasper. She loves you far too much. You could just tell when she looks at you."

He smiled. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yes. Really. Now, go get ready. Alice will kill us if we are late."

* * *

_Hello my amazing readers! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites and especially reading this story. It means a lot. :) _

_Review?_

_Love,_

_Abbey_

_(Sorry guys about the posting this chapter like 10 times. My computer is screwed up.)_


	16. The Wedding

**_Don't own Twilight or characters...Oh if only..._** **:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The ceremony was beautiful. Alice and Jasper kept there wedding vows simple and traditional. Lucky for me, I didn't trip down the aisle. Though, I think the main reason was Edward. He held onto me tight and was whispering sweet nothings into my ear the whole time down the long aisle.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked, smiling down at me.

I smiled back and nodded. "Sure." He grabbed my hand and rushed us to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper danced by us, beaming happily at each other.

I put my head against his chest as we swayed slowly to the music.

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
For better or worse, I will love you with  
Every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

I tilted my head up so I could see Edward more clearly. He smiled down at me then pressed his lips gently, yet passionately to mine. I smiled against his lips as I pulled him closer, my arms around his neck. Soon, breathing became a problem and we pulled away, slightly panting.

"I love you so much, Edward." I whispered to him.

He pulled me closer, I love you too, Bella. Always." He twirled me around once more before pressing his lips sweetly to mine.

* * *

"Gah. I am stuffed." I said as I took off off the heels Alice forced me to wear. Thank god she is in Europe for three weeks. I can actually wear jeans. I smiled but groaned noticing the ache in my feet. I sat down on the couch flexing them. Edward chuckled.

I glared at him. "I don't see you wearing heels, Mister."

He smiled before pulling my legs across his lap, and started to rub my feet. It felt _so _ as he hit a certain spot, I moaned. Loud. _Oh god._

Edward froze, staring at me with his mouth wide open. I blushed, probably the most red I have ever been in my life, "I-I'm sorry. It just felt so good and-"

Edward cut me off with a shake off his head. "Bella, don't you _ever_ apologize for making the most sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life,"

I blushed, but giggled anyway. "The most sexiest sound ever, huh?"

He looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks, making him more adorable. _Sa-woon._ "Um, yeah...I just-"

"Edward." I laughed. "I was just kidding." I giggled before Edward started his foot massage again. I sighed in contentment and let my head fall back. "Where did you learn to rub _feet_?" I asked incredulously.

Edward shrugged, "I guess I just have a natural talent." I rolled my eyes.

A couple minutes have passed in silence, "Hey, Edward?"

"Hm?" He said, still rubbing my feet. I sighed pulling them away from him so I could have his full attention.

"Well," I started, "I was wondering...What do you think about getting an apartment here?" My eyes fell to the ground, "We would be close to and Carlisle Esme...There like second parents to me and Emmett and Rosalie are just ten minutes away from this place-" Edward cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.

"Bella," He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "I would love that."

"You would?"

He chuckled, "Of course silly, Bella. Let's go check out this apartment tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, smiling."Okay."

_Oh my god. I'm going to be living, alone, with Edward Cullen. My husband. _I smiled at the thought, as I snuggled closer to Edward.

* * *

**AH! I'M BACK! :) Haha. I'm so excited for this story. Okay. I need some help though. I really like writing fluff. As you can tell...Haha. But would you guys rather have drama? Review or message me! By the way, the song in the beginning of the chapter was _From This Moment,_ but Shania Twain. LOVE HER! ;)  
**

**I'm getting my cartilage pierced today...I'm not going to lie, I'm scared. Haha. But, I'll tell you guys how it goes.  
**

**My mom has no idea I am on this website right now. I'm a very bad girl ;)**

**Thank you guys SO much for the support with my mom. I thought I was the only one that has happened too, but I guess I was wrong. :)**

**I love you guys!**

**Abbey  
**


	17. Suck It!

I snickered as I watched Emmett try to move a couch twice the size as he is. "Emmett! Come on, let Jasper help you!"

"No!" He called back, trying to lift it again. "I am going to get this damn couch," He huffed as he tried to lift it, " in your damn apartment," He tried again,"by _myself_!"

I laughed with Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward as Emmett's face turned red from the lifting. It turned out that the apartment I suggested to Edward was perfect for us. A little small, but perfect. I sighed, content as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think?" He asked, kissing the spot below me ear. I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. And he knew it. I blushed as I felt Edward smirk against my neck.

"It's absolutely perfect, Edward." I said, looking around our new place.

"Watch out!" I heard Alice's voice chime from behind the couch that was coming in from the door. Edward and I backed up against the wall quickly, letting Emmett and Jasper set the couch where we wanted it.

Jasper smirked, "Looks like your not strong enough to lift the couch by yourself, Em."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man." He paused for a moment before sighing. "Well, I'm going to go reclaim some of my man points by making something with my bare hands, or by using a power saw…" He walked out of the apartment, leaving all of us laughing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That's Emmett for you. Bye guys!" She waved before running after Emmett.

After a couple more hours of Alice and Jasper helping us put everything in place, we were done. I smiled at them, "Thank you so much you guys. You've been a big help."

Alice shook her head. "No problem, Bella. All six of us are going out to dinner at seven tonight to celebrate!" She pulled me into a hug, "I'll be here at four." She warned before smiling at me and hugging Edward.

I stood there, shocked as I watched them go. I quickly glanced a the clock to see it was three. I groaned, flopping down on the couch. "Alice is going to be here in an hour."

"Really? Why?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well," I said sarcastically, "She, of course, needs at least three hours to play Bella Barbie."

Edward laughed freely, throwing his head back. "Oh my sweet, Bella." He pulled me into his side, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you'll come out alive."

I glared but since I could never be mad at him, I sighed, giving up, before snuggling farther into Edward's side. "I doubt it." I mumbled.

I felt him laugh, his vibrating body against mine. I froze for a quick moment, loving the way it felt.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern lacing his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" I stalled, tying to think of an excuse since I knew Edward would never stop till' I answer. "I just…don't want to play Bella Barbie today."

He smiled down at me, "You'll be fine, Love. If not, I will jump on my white horse and come rescue you from the fire breathing dragon that is Alice."

I laughed, imaging Alice as a dragon. "Okay. I'll hold that to you pretty boy." I winked at him before shutting my eyes to get some rest before I had to face the wrath of Alice.

:.:

"Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie squealed as she walked into my room. My face turned red, and Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"I am so good." Alice said smugly. I had to admit that I did look pretty good. Since we were just going to a casual place, I was wearing dark skinny jeans with my fairly new black converse, and a gray off the shoulder shirt that was a little too tight for my liking.

"Alright!" Emmett bombed from the living room, fed up with waiting, "Come on! You've got one more minute!"

I giggled as I walked in the living room. "Chill, Em. We're done."

"Damn Bells." Em ran his eyes over me playfully, lingering on my chest. "Where did those boobs come from?"

I blushed from the roots of my hair to my neck, looking over at Edward. He came up to me, giving me a soft peck on the lips. "You look great, love."

"You look great love," I heard Emmett mock Edward, which earned a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie. I laughed, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Come on. We're going to Fridays!" I yelled running to the car, dragging Edward with me. Jasper laughed at Alice and Emmett as the screamed, "Shotgun!" at the exact same time

"I said it first!" Alice yelled, trying to open the front door.

Emmett picked her up, spinning her around, making her squeal. "Going some where, short stuff?" He put her down, then jumped into the passenger seat, locking the door.

"Ha!" He clouded through the window. "Suck it, bitch!"

Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper opened the backseat door for her, "Come on, Alice. You get to sit in the back with me." He winked before hopping in.

"Okay!" Alice agreed, jumping in after him.

"Sorry," I looked at Edward, "Looks like your sitting in the back with the newly weds."

He groaned. "Great."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come out alive." I mocked him from earlier today.

He laughed. "I doubt it," He mocked right back. He gave my hand a squeeze before sitting next to Jasper. Rosalie on his other side.

I climbed behind the wheel. "Who's ready for some T.G.I Fridays?!"

They all cheered enthusiastically behind me, and I laughed as I pulled out of the parking spot.

After five minutes of me driving the speed limit, Emmett sighed, "Come on, Bells! You drive like my grandma!"

I rolled my eyes before stopping at the red light. "I'm sorry that I don't drive like a maniac!" And it was true. All of the Cullen's drove at least ten over the speed limit.

Emmett huffed. "Fine. But on the way home, I'm driving."

"No way, Em!" Edward called from the backseat, "You are not driving! Remember last time? _Hm_?

Emmett waved his hand as if he was dismissing it, "That was just one little misunderstanding…"

"One little misunderstanding? You ran through a red light, which caused a cop to go after you. You wouldn't pull over because you didn't, 'run that damn red light'," Alice made her best Emmett voice at the end causing me to giggle.

"And," Jasper continued where Alice left off, "after ten more minutes of driving, there was five more cop cars!"

"We made the six o' clock news!" Rosalie said, stifling her giggles. We all laughed as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't my fault that damn cop was blind." He mumbled, looking out the window.

"Whatever you say, Emmett." Rosalie said, still giggling.

:.:

As soon as we walked through the door, the hostess' eyes were glued to Edward. After ten more minutes of us waiting for a table, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I wrapped an arm around his waist and softly pecked him on the lips.

He snickered, throwing an arm around my shoulders, "Jelous?"

I scoffed, "Me? Right." I quickly looked away, so he wouldn't see the red filling my cheeks. But he saw them anyway, like I knew he would.

"You're hot when your jealous." He winked at me before causally following the waitress to our table, leaving me there shocked. Did Edward, _my_ Edward, just say that?

Alice came up behind me and pulled at my hand, "Why are you just standing here? Come on!"

* * *

**Hello my loves! Well, drama beat out the fluff. -Sigh- I like writing it, but not very good at it. I will try my best though!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for just reading my story. It means a lot!**

**Did anyone have any problems this week with the document loader thing?**

**Anyway! There's drama coming up! I would love to hear your guys' idea's for this story. Got any? :) **

**Love you guys!  
Abbey**


	18. Hell

"Edward, come on. No fair!" I whined, throwing my cards face down on the table in front of us.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I didn't do anything."

I shook my head as everyone laughed. This wasn't the only time I accused him of cheating. I mean, how could someone be so good at poker?

"Bells just let it go. He's a genius when it comes to this game." Alice said from her spot across from me. "We all tried to beat him for what... 2 years now?"

I glared at Edward as he smirked. "I think it's more like 2 and a half."

I shook my head at his cockiness. "Cocky much?"

He chuckled, "I have the right to be, love."

I shrugged, allowing that comment. "Whatever."

Rosalie giggled as Emmett nuzzled his face into her neck. "What do you guys want to do today?" She paused before giggling again. "Stop it, Emmett!"

He just laughed, "Dude I want to go to the new amusement park that just opened up!"

Jasper nodded, excited, "The one that's supposed to be like hell?"

"Yeah! It's going to be flipping awesome!" Emmett said before looking at Rosalie. "You in, baby?"

She nodded, "Sure. How bad could it be?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm not going."

Edward pouted before putting his arm around me, "Come on love. It's not that bad."

I looked at him, "Have you been there?"

"Well…No." He admitted.

I stood up from the couch we were sitting on, "No way. I'm sorry Edward but amusement parks and I do _not_ mix."

It was true, the last time I went to one was when I was in the sixth grade and I ended up puking on this hot guy that I liked for three years. Let's just say he never even _looked_ at me again.

Edward stood up and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be there to protect you." He whispered into my ear. That _does_ sound tempting…

Alice piped up from, as always, her seat on Jasper's lap. I swear that girl never moves. "Bella, it will be so much fun! You don't have to go on the roller coasters if you don't want to."

I hesitated before finally giving in, "All right fine."

Edward kissed my cheek as Emmett whooped. "We're going to have so much fun, guys!"

I laughed at Emmett before I got onto my tiptoes and kissed Edward's jaw. I was so short compared to him that's the only thing I could reach.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes shinning. "Looking for something, Shorty?" He then puckered his lips at me in a teasing way.

I smacked him lightly on his solid chest. "Nope. I found what I wanted." I walked away from him, swinging my hips more than usual and walked into the kitchen.

Edward groaned, following me. He pushed me up against the counter before kissing up my neck. I moaned quietly.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Bella." He panted as he placed his lips on mine. I moaned again, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I gently bit down on his lower lip and let my hands wander on his perfect chest. I could feel Edward's hands right below my bra on my ribcage, so I arched my back, trying to get him to move them where we _both_ wanted them. But he pulled away too soon, panting. "God."

I just nodded. "Yeah."

He laughed breathlessly. "Come on, love. Let's go get ready for 'Hell'."

I sighed, nodding. This is the closest thing we have ever gotten to sex. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the make-out sessions, but I wanted more. And every time I would work up the nerve to ask him about it, he would always change the subject immediately.

We went up the stairs to Alice's room to tell her that we were going home to get some things for the park before leaving.

"Okay," I said as we entered our apartment hand in hand. "I'm going to go change. Can you grab the camera?" I asked as I walked down the small hallway and into our bedroom.

"Sure!" He yelled back to me. I waited for a couple of seconds, "Where is it?" Ah there it is.

I giggled, "It's fine I'll get it." I quickly changed into a tight fitting white t-shirt that had a picture of a rock and a ruler and they were saying "you rock," and "you rule."

I absolutely loved it. But Alice didn't. She will just have to deal I thought as I pulled on some light skinny jeans, and put my hair into a high pony tail.

I felt arms circle around my waist. Edward rested his head on my shoulder as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom.

He looked at us through the mirror, and sighed. "I love living with you."

I smiled through the toothpaste that I had in my mouth, which wasn't really attractive. Edward chuckled. He kissed my neck and stood up.

"Guess what I found?" He said as I spit and rinsed out my mouth. I remember when we first moved in together that I was too embarrassed to do stuff like that around him, but I don't mind it anymore. Edward was Edward. He will always be here for me even if I'm gross. I giggled at the thought, "What did you find Edward?"

He held up the little blue digital camera that was in his left hand. "Our camera." He smirked, obviously smug that he actually knows where something is. I swear that boy never _not_ lost something. I just smiled at him.

"Good job, honey." I laughed as I reached up and pet his head like a dog.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips "Are you ready for hell, my sweet, Bella?"

I groaned, "No!"

He smiled, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the evil monsters."

I giggled as I grabbed my purse and walked down the hallway. "Oh my hero."

He swatted my butt and I gasped as I whirled around to face him. He looked at me innocently. "What? I can't smack my wife's butt?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close. "Of course you can. And so much more." I whispered seductively as I gently bit his ear. I pulled back too see his shocked face. I winked and skipped out to the car.

Today was going to be fun, I thought as I looked at Edward walking awkwardly. I giggled.

_Very_ fun.

* * *

**Okay. So wow. It has been weeks. Months. Eons. I'm so sorry that I have been gone for liteyears. I feel terrible :( Anyways thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews, you guys are so amazing. :D**

**I love you guys to England and backk! (Does anyone actually live in Englad? Just curious:) )**

**Abbey**


	19. The Depths Of Hell

**I do not own Twilight. The great Stephenie Myer does. But I do own an amazing huge life size poster of Taylor Lautner.**

* * *

"Come on, Bella!" Alice called as I walked slowly to the car. I was kind of hoping that they would change there minds about going to this evil place.

Why the hell would I want to go to _hell_?!

I sighed, deciding that I couldn't get out of this no matter how hard I tried, and slid into the middle seat in between Emmett and Edward.

Edward automatically pulled me into his side and I smiled up at him. "I love you." I said, staring into his bright green eyes.

He smiled his crooked smile at me, "I love you too, Bella. So much." He leaned down and gave me a kiss, immediately deepening it. I moaned, kissing him back with just as much passion.

"Hey! No making out with my Jelly Belly." Emmett boomed from my left, and I shot back in my seat, forgetting he was there. I blushed a deep red and buried my face into Edward's side.

"Thanks Em." Edward said sarcastically.

Emmett laughed. "No problem, Eddie."

I felt Edward growl and I moaned, loudly, from the vibrations that felt like shock waves that went through my body. It felt so good. Edward looked down at me with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes bulging out a little bit.

I blushed, so embarrassed that he heard me. "Sorry." I mumbled. I wiggled myself away from Edward's grasp and turned to Alice that was in the front seat. "What, Ali?"

I asked, just so I could get caught in the conversation with her and avoid talking to Edward and any more embarrassment. It worked, and she exploded with gossip and the latest fashions.

I sighed in relief as I listened to her, nodding my head and making little 'Mhm' noises every one in a while. I noticed Edward was still looking at me in the corner of my eye. My face reddened even darker than it already was.

Why did I have to moan?! Damn hormones I thought as I made a 'Mhm' noise to Alice's story. How am I going to even look at him without blushing?

"Oh my god I love this song! Jasper, turn it up!" Alice squealed and loud music floated in the air.

**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **_**I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby**_

"Oh my god, Alice. _No_, turn that crap off!" Emmett yelled over the music I grinned and looked over at Edward who was grimacing at the artist.

I snickered. He hates Britney Spears. I started to sing along with the chorus.

_**Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent **_I sang, looking directly at Edward under my lashes in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

He looked at me, his jaw almost hitting the floor. I giggled, and turned back to the front of the car before I lost any of my new confidence.

_**You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh **_I laughed as Alice and Rosalie shook there slender hips in there seats, singing the 'yeahs' in a sexy voice.

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**"All**_ _**aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"**_ Emmett said to Rosalie, impersonating the guys voice in the song perfectly.

_**"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" **_Rosalie said back, just as dramatically as Emmett. I giggled, they looked so silly.

"_**Yeah, yes it is" **_Emmett said, looking all smug.

"_**But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" **_She said tipping her head sideways like a dog, acting confused and ditsy. I laughed, leaning into Edward finally deciding that it didn't matter if he heard me. I heard him sigh with what sounded like relief into my hair.

"_**Well baby, I went down and got it for you" **_Emmett said, holding out a single potato chip in his hand, cradling it like it was the worlds most prized possession.

Everyone was laughing so hard tears were coming down there cheeks. _**"Oh, you shouldn't have" **_Rosalie said, taking the potato chip, and then we all burst out singing the last chorus.

_**Oops!...I! **_

_**Did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**_

I giggled as Jasper turned down the radio. "That was great guys." Alice said, still giggling a little bit.

Rosalie shrugged, "I'm good at acting, what can I say?"

I laughed, "I love Britney Spears. Even if she went a little crazy."

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement and I pulled Edward's hand into my lap and started to play with his long, piano fingers.

I smiled as I reached his wedding ring and twisted it around a little bit. He smiled down at me. "I thought you were mad at me."

I looked up at him, confused. "Why would I be?"

He shrugged, him now playing with _my_ fingers. "I don't know, you just seemed like you were ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I thought. I was avoiding him. Not ignoring him.

"Bella. Yes you were. Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I quickly shook my head, "No! No not at all."

"But then what-"

Emmett interrupted Edward, "We're here!"

I groaned, as I followed Edward out of the car. I looked up at the place in front of us.

"Oh my-" I started, scared of the big gates in front of us

"God!" Emmett boomed, pumping his fist into the air in excitement. "Come on!"

He grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her toward the huge, metal gate.

Edward intertwined my hand with his as we walked toward the gate behind Alice and Jasper. "You _are_ going to tell me," Edward whispered into my ear, his warm breath fanning across my face.

"Later," I said as we got into line for the tickets. He nodded and squeezed my hand that he still held.

"How many?" The old guy at the ticket booth asked.

Edward spoke up, "Six please." He handed the guy his credit card and I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Edward," I warned, "I could have paid for my ticket."

Edward just shook his head, "Bella, you are my wife; I'm not letting you pay."

A thrill ran through my body at the mention of being his wife. Even though we had gotten married four months ago, I still get that feeling. And honestly, I don't think it's ever going to go away. I don't want it to either.

"Thanks Bro!" Emmett said loudly, slapping Edward on the back.

"Yeah thanks Edward." Jasper said, smiling at him.

After Rosalie and Alice said thank you, we entered the park, passing a guy who was in ripped clothes, and had 'blood' smeared all over his face and looked like he had three degree burns everywhere. It looked so real and so creepy.

I leaned into Edward more as we passed him. Of course he had to be walking on my side, "You ready to die, pretty lady?" He asked creepily, limping closer to me.

I froze against Edward, scared for my life. Thankfully I didn't have to respond, Emmett did that for me. "_Hell_ yeah!"

The guy smirked, still looking at me. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer if that was even possible. "Have fun." He then winked at me and limped away to go freak out some other people.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie laughed, "That dead guy was so into you, Bella!"

As everyone laughed hysterically, I blushed a deep red. I turned to face Edward for help, but he was laughing too. "Traitor!" I yelled, hitting him hard on his bicep.

He laughed even harder, "I-I-I'm sorry." He panted out through his laughter.

I frowned, "That guy was about to kill me!"

"More like seduce you," Alice said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever guys." I shook my head at Edward, "I can't believe you would just let him try to kill me!"

Edward chuckled, "There not allowed to touch you, Baby."

"Oh." I said, "I didn't know that. Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Jasper laughed, "Because it wouldn't be as much fun."

"Alright, enough teasing Bella. Where do you guys want to go first?" Edward asked, getting the attention away from me. I smiled up at him; thanking him silently. He just winked down at me.

"Let's go on that!" Alice squealed, pointing to a huge roller coaster.

"NO WAY." I said forcefully, shaking my head. "No way am I going on that thing. It looks like a death trap."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That's the point, Bella."

Edward squeezed my hand, "You don't have to go, love. You can wait here."

"Yeah, with all of the babies," Emmett laughed. I looked around at the benches around us that were right in front of the ride, and sure enough, there were people of all ages waiting for there friends or family to get off of the ride.

"I'm going." I decided, sounding more confident than I really felt.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, a little wearily. He knew how much I hated roller coasters.

I nodded quickly. "Yes. Let's go before I change my mind."

As we waited in the hour and a half long line, Alice and Jasper kept us entertained with there bickering.

"No, Terry Potter is better than Nightlight, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to read about wizards and magic when I have my very own Edmund Mullen?" She asked rhetorically, fanning herself with her hand as she thought of Edmund.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Alice? Terry Potter is so much better."

"No way in hell that Terry Potter is better than Nightlight!" Rosalie exclaimed as we moved up in the line, more towards the front now.

Emmett shook his head, "Come on Rosie. Vampires that sparkle? Really?"

Edward laughed, "How manly."

Jasper chuckled, pointing at Edward, "I rest my case."

Alice huffed and was about to argue back but it was our turn to get on the ride. "This is not over." She warned as she took her seat in the car next to Jasper.

"I'm so scared," Emmett said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I stood in front of my car, "Come on, Bella." Edward said, waiting for me to take the seat next to him.

I took a deep breath before taking the seat and pulling down the bar. _How bad can this be?_

A woman's voice came over the speakers sounding like she was really bored, "Welcome to the 'Depths of Hell.' You are about to go up 310 feet and drop 300 at an 80 degree angle going 95 mph. We are going to make you go upside down seven different ways. Don't die. Have fun."

She then pulled a lever and it made us jerk forward, and the car started to go up the humongous hill.

"Don't die? _Don't die_?!" I yelled to Edward, clutching the bar in front of me so tight my hands started to hurt.

He chuckled, putting one of his hands over mine trying to loosen the grip I had on the bar. Nope, sorry, Edward. I'm not letting go for dear life. "They just say that to go with the theme, Bella. We can't die."

_Tick tick tick_

That's all I heard as we went up the hill. I felt like my stomach was going to explode.

_Don't look down, don't look down,_ I chanted to myself over and over as we slowly made our way up.

We reached the top, and we slowed down, waiting for the force to take us over the hill.

"HOLY-"I screamed as we speeded down the hill. The 'shit' I said was left behind us, that's how fast we were going.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and Edward laughed as we speeded up the next hill, and speeded down it, going upside down with what felt like a faster speed. Finally after a lot more twists, turns, and huge hills, we slowed to a stop.

I didn't let go of the bar when we came into the garage (I guess you could call it,) where people were waiting to go on the ride.

"Thank you for riding, 'Depths of Hell." The bored woman said, "I'm glad all of you are alive. Enjoy the rest of your evening and watch your step."

I finally pried my fingers loose off the bar with the help of Edward and we made our way to the exit where the others were waiting.

"That was fucking awesome!" Emmett yelled.

Alice giggled, "It was."

I just stood there, frozen still in shock. "Bella? Are you alright, love?" I heard Edward ask.

I nodded, "I…I think I need to sit down." I mumbled and he quickly led me to a bench.

"Couldn't handle it huh, Jelly Belly?" Emmett teased. Edward shot him a dirty look and he fell quiet immediately.

I put my head that felt like it was spinning in my hands. Edward rubbed my back. "Are you feeling better?"

I lifted my head slightly to see if it was still spinning. It was, but only slightly, "Yeah." I said honestly, "I'm feeling better."

He smiled at me and kissed my nose softly, "Good. So, I take it you didn't like the ride?"

I glared at him, "God no!"

Edward laughed, "I didn't think so."

* * *

**Phew. Longest chapter I have ever written I think. I know, it's not that long but hey. I can only write so much :D What do you think is better, Terry Potter or Nightlight? Hahaha :) Edmund. Hahaha**

**The 'Depths Of Hell' isn't a really roller coaster, but the info the bored lady said is about a real ride I went on at Cedar Point called the Millennium Force. Bella's experience was what I went through exactly. Even the "HOLY SHITTT' thing. True story ;)**

**Anyway, I was home sick today so I finished this early. I hppe you guys liked it. PLEASE review and tell me ideas, favorite lines, etc.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! :D **

**Love, **

**Abbey**

**P.s And people from England? Rock on :) Does anyone live in Michigan like I do? **


	20. You Mean That?

"Come on you guys! Let's go on another roller coaster. It's boring just sitting here." Emmett whined as he bounced up and down on the bench we were sitting on. Every time he bounced, I could feel myself being thrown into the air a little bit.

"Emmett, if you don't stop bouncing, I swear to god I'm going to throw up all over you." I threatened him as I felt waves of nausea come over me.

"Yeah…about that, Bells," Jasper said from the other side of me, "You look a little green…"

"Why don't you guys go on some rides while I wait here with Bella?" Edward suggested as he stood in front of me.

"Hell yes! Let's go, bitches!" Emmett screamed, grabbing Rosalie's hand and ran off into the park with Alice and Jasper.

I glared at Edward as he sat down next to me on the wooden bench, "Edward, you don't have to wait for me you know. You should go have fun."

He shook his head and put his long muscular arm around my shoulders. "We both know that there's no way in hell I would ever leave you alone."

I paused for a second, before nodding. "Okay. I will allow that comment."

We sat in silence for a little while, just thinking. My head started to feel better; I wasn't so dizzy. But I didn't want to go anywhere. Just sitting here with my husband was…really nice.

"So," Edward started as he ran his fingers through my pony tail. "Why were you mad at me in the car?"

I groaned, not wanting to answer him. "Edward, trust me when I say I wasn't mad at you."

Edward stopped playing with my hair, and got eye level with me. Whoa he's getting serious. "Are you sure, Bella? Because I know that we never talked about… uh… _sex_ before… and I was thinking that maybe I took it a little bit too far this afternoon and-"

"_No_!" I yelled, and blushed when I saw the amusement on Edward's face. "That was definitely not too far." _If_ _anything it was too little_. "I mean… we've been married for four months, and living together for three. I think that we should…you know…If-if you want to! I mean, I know I'm not gorgeous like Rosalie or any of your other girlfriend's but-" I blushed madly as I realized I was rambling and I stopped talking immediately.

I felt Edward lift my chin up gently so I was looking at him, and saw him smile sadly, "Bella. You think that I'm not attracted to you?"

I felt the blush on my cheeks get hotter as I shrugged. "I don't know what I think."

Edward sighed and pulled me close to him, "Love, trust me when I say that I have never been as attracted to anyone more than I am attracted to you."

I looked up at him in surprise, "You really mean that?"

Edward nodded, "I really, truly mean that."

"So, why haven't brought up sex before?"

Edward blushed slightly and looked away, "I just didn't think that _you_ were attracted to _me_."

At this I stated to giggle. Then chuckle. Then laugh hysterically. Edward Cullen, the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life, doesn't think that I'm attracted to him?

"Come on, Bella. That's just mean. I didn't laugh at you!" Edward complained as he removed his arm from my shoulders and crossed them over his chest.

"N-no, baby. I'm not laughing at _you_-"I said as I tried to keep my laughter under control, "It's just that you're the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. I am so attracted to you, Edward, you have no idea."

"The hottest guy you have ever seen, huh?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

Edward pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist; he was so close I could feel his sweet breath on face. "You really mean that?" He whispered as he started to place hot open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"I really, truly mean that," I mumbled incoherently as he made his way up to my jaw line. I moaned in pleasure, loving the way he felt against me. I ran my hands across the planes of his muscular chest and he groaned.

"Baby, you drive me absolutely crazy." He mumbled against my lips, barely touching them, before I leaned in and kissed him hard. His tongue traced my lips gently, asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues intertwined and danced against each other and I groaned as he caught my bottom lip in between his teeth, and gently pulled. God, this man is incredible, I thought.

"Mommy, what are those people doing?" My lips froze against Edward's, and my eyes popped open. Edward, sensing something was wrong, pulled away quickly.

"Oh my god," I mumbled in embarrassment as I saw the little boy staring at us in amazement, and his mother staring at us in horror. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I then realized I was still wrapped up in Edward's arms and quickly pushed him away. He fell off the bench and onto the ground with an 'oof.' Oops, I must have pushed him too hard.

I gasped, "Edward! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I helped him up as the little boy laughed and clapped his hands in amusement.

"He's adorable," Edward told the mother when he was standing. And he was. The little boy had light blond curly hair that reached his forehead, and he had one of his front teeth missing. He couldn't have been older than four.

The mother stared at Edward for a long second before shaking her head. Yes sweetie, I know exactly how you feel. He dazzles me all the time. Edward chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Baby, you are too funny." He laughed.

Oh god, I thought as I looked at the mother's angry face, I said that out loud?

"I'm sorry-"I started to apologize but she quickly cut me off.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" She grabbed the little boys hand, "Come on now, Jason." She started to walk away when Jason turned around and waved happily at us. I giggled and waved back.

Edward and I were silent for a couple moments, and then started to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe you pushed me off of the bench!" Edward said through his laughter.

I wiped the tears off of my face that had started to run down my cheeks since I was laughing so hard, "I know. I can't either."

Edward was quiet for a moment, before looking down at me. "Let's… just keep that little incident to ourselves, okay?"

I giggled as I grabbed his hand. "Okay."

*WHIV*

The ride home way very uneventful, and when Edward and I got home, it was already midnight. I wish I could say that we had sexy time and got naked, but we didn't. Instead, we collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep quickly.

I groaned quietly as I looked at the alarm clock that was on the night stand next to the bed. It was 2:21 am. I hated it when I wake up in the middle of the night. I was one of those people that when they wake up, they can't get back to sleep. But Edward was the complete opposite. He could sleep through anything.

I smiled and turned around to look at my husband. He was a cover hog, and snored, but I love sleeping with him anyway because he is a cuddler. Yes, manly Edward Cullen, though he may never admit it, is a cuddler. I giggled at the face he was making in his sleep, and I reached up to smooth it out. It worked.

I sighed as I thought of my life with the Cullens so far. Sure, I missed my parents, and the last four months have been crazy, but I wouldn't change it forthe world.

I snuggled closer to Edward and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Hello theree! I'm sorry about not updating. I lost my mojo for a while, believe it or not. But as the reviews kept coming in, I wanted to write for you guys. So thank you for the people who reviewed for this story and heped me get my mojo back:D**

**So, I've been thinking; should I change the rating to story to M? If you know what I mean;)**

**Any ideas? Comments? Love you guys!**

**Abbey**


End file.
